


Hope

by Chestnutcream



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Lokai和Bele结束漫长的星际间追逐回到自己星球发现他俩已是全种族仅剩的两个人了他们依照各自想法寻求生存之道最终找到了共同希望





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> 没成想这俩竟然在AO3都没人写.......  
> 真·一人圈
> 
> TOS第三季15集，看完一时激动觉得两人可以搞到一起  
> 就有了这篇  
> 虽然产出隔了一周  
> 而且CP冷到可能只有我一个人吃  
> 但是仍然很高兴能码出来
> 
> 感谢某个可爱的人，可爱到每次感谢她都成了一件让人喜悦的事【笑

Lokai先一步传送回了Cheron行星。  
滚烫的空气灌进他的气道，浓烟刺痛了他的双眼，然而他只是站在那里，以他传送下来的姿势，一动不动，仿佛陷入了某个静止的空间。眼前的城市是那样熟悉，在他的记忆里是那样鲜明，而如今却完全换了一番模样。仍旧在肆虐的漫天大火，烧成空架的建筑群，肆意生长的杂草，更多的，是尸体。压在石下的，挂在树上的，横七竖八铺陈在地上的，完整的，残缺的，被动物啃食过的，看不出人形的。风卷着一片烧焦的衣料擦过他的脸颊，他一瞬间嗅到了上面附着的烧焦蛋白质的味道，他止不住的剧烈颤抖起来，不可抑制的呕吐感击中了他的胃，他的喉咙。他两腿一软，跪到地上，不断地干呕着，与Bele同船的焦虑让他在进取号上也没能很好的获取食物，他甚至没得能吐。这时一个人从后面一把揪起了他，下一秒，一记足以打断骨头的重击就锤到了他右眼眶上。他被打飞了出去，肩膀擦在地上，衣服破了一大片。  
他没有丝毫的犹豫，一手撑地猛地窜了起来，飞扑到Bele身上。两个人不断在地上翻滚，找尽一切机会结束对方的生命。红光大涨，与背景融成了一体。汗水混合着砂土蹭在两人的身体上，血液滴下渗入土壤。如果说Bele的攻击是愤怒压制理智的产物，Lokai则是完全的疯了。他被巨大的悲伤和绝望支配着，用一切手段试图伤害面前的仅剩的同类。Bele被他挠的掐的伤痕累累，一个不备，肩膀还被对方撕咬下去一块肉。这个疯子！Bele痛得怒吼，双手顺势掐上对方的脖子。这是个非常好的机会，没有对方手的阻碍，他只要用力一掰就能折断对方的颈骨。他甚至感受到了自己已经露出了一个只有纯粹恶意的笑容。只差一点，他就能把这个一切混乱的根源去除了。  
但是，他停下了。  
他看到了Lokai眼里的泪水。正顺着眼角，脸颊滑落。  
他的嘴角向下撇着，像抽筋一样地撇着。理智终于回到了他的头脑中。一切已无济于事。即使再不愿，他们也是这个种族，这个星球上仅剩的两个人了。乏味，空虚，厌恶，如今争斗都不再具有意义。Bele一脚踹开了Lokai，任由对方脸贴在地上号哭。他用尽最后的力气，从地上抓起青年：“我不想再看见你。”便摔下他，踉踉跄跄地离开了。  
  
随后的很长一段时间里，Bele都再没看到Lokai，说实话，他也并不关心。他给自己找了个简单的避难所，其实就是占用了某个曾经的储藏室。损坏并没有那么严重，他用钢板把屋顶的漏洞补了一下，就入住了，甚至吝啬于用时间给自己制造一个舒适一点的床。他每天都会走很远，每天都去新的地方，几乎不怎么休息，也不怎么吃东西。灭火，搜索，再灭火，再搜索。他想尽可能的抢救他们过去的文明，即使这没有什么意义，估计也不会有人在乎(那个丧心病狂的自由主义者就更不用说了)。但他发现这对于自己是种慰藉。一切过去的东西都会使他感觉更安心。于是就这样，今天一本书，明天一个雕塑，不多时候，他已经收集了一整屋。这时候他终于睡得踏实了一点。  
某天，他走了特别远，看天色他甚至不能在天黑前回到避难所。但是他在那里找到了过去的图书馆。图书馆理应是火灾的最大受害者，但是它幸存了，一部分。他不得不徒手爬上一楼又一楼，逐本翻看来确定哪本还能正常阅读。他本可以用意念力来解决的，但是他实在太虚弱了，而用意念力又是一件非常耗费体力的事情。事实上，他已经很久没有用过这项能力了，也许这种情况下用他会直接死过去也说不定。他看了看逐渐黑下来的天空，叹了口气，往深处走了几步，靠着糊了一半的书架坐下了。他几乎在闭上眼睛的瞬间就陷入了睡眠。不知过了多久，他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，有什么在靠近。他立刻惊醒，但是非常努力才撕开了上下眼皮。一片漆黑中，他什么都看不到。声音越来越近，越来越近，他开始集中精神试图调动体内的意念力，即使不能提供微弱的保护，也希望能吓走对方。那个生物突然就冲到了他的面前，接着，他晕了过去。不知道是不是错觉，他好像隐约看到了红光。  
Bele醒来的时候，首先感受到的是喉咙的干渴和唇齿的疼痛，他把塞在嘴里的东西拿出来，发现那是一种自制的，像是各种植物果实碾成泥压制的团子。他正躺在避难所里，身旁像摆祭品一样摆着一些食物，水，还有他在图书馆整理好的那几本书。复杂的情绪从细小的血管在他身体里蔓延开来，感觉有些痒。他轻叹，最终笑了出来。  
  
后来他终于再次见到了Lokai，在发电厂。  
找到这个地方的时候，他就决定要在这里驻扎。各种线路损坏的非常严重，他用了大量的时间搜寻材料，修复。他之前从没干过这种事情，甚至不知道自己做的对不对，毕竟他只是在摸索它们原来的样子。也许会造成更大规模的灾难？不过他还能损失什么呢。他闭上眼睛，合上了电闸。再睁开时，他欣喜地发现远处大楼里有几盏灯亮了。一股暖流从心脏冲上他的鼻腔，他狠狠抹了一把脸，没让自己因为感动哭出来。一只手伸过来，推上了电闸，然后割断了主线路。Lokai。Bele在心中哀叹。  
“你想做什么？”Bele无力地转身看向他的同类。  
他的同类穿着兽皮和植物编织成的衣物，挑衅般地冲他一扬下巴。  
“你就一定要这么反人类反社会？即使到了这个时候？”  
“回到那个被奴役的时代？别妄想了！”  
“就是你们那所谓的解放！看看！你看看这一切！都是因为你们的革命！解放！”Bele手划向周围的断壁残垣，愤怒在胸口涌动。  
“没有什么比自由更重要！自由高于一切！”Lokai梗着脖子，毫不示弱。  
“所以你的意思是我们都要从头开始？茹毛饮血？”Bele几乎要被气笑了。  
“如果之前的文明是腐朽不堪的，从头再来甚至都是更好的选项！”  
“你简直丧心病狂！你就是个野人！”  
“那也好过你！罪恶政权的刽子手！”  
两个人，一个穿着破烂的织物，一个穿着崭新的兽皮，互相瞪视，互不相让。  
许久，Bele闭上了眼睛，长出一口气。  
“好，那我们让天意来决定。”  
Lokai一脸不解。  
“我们拿主线，随便接底下这些线中的一个，打开闸门。如果有任何电器反应，那以后就听我的”Bele停顿了一下“什么都没有发生的话，就听你的。”  
Lokai的表情告诉Bele，他并不觉得这是个好主意，但不知为何，他最后还是同意了。  
“你选还是我选？”Bele蹲在地上，手里捞着一大把电线。  
“你选吧。”Lokai靠在墙上，不屑一顾，眼睛却紧巴巴地盯着。  
“那这根。”Bele随便拿起了一根。  
“不行！”  
“那这根。”拿起另一根。  
“不行！”  
Bele翻了个巨大的白眼，拍拍手站起来，和善的微笑。  
“你选吧。”  
Lokai不情愿地挪了几步，接着一个小跳就扎进了电线的海洋。  
时间久到Bele觉得他们要在这过夜了，Lokai终于选出了那“决胜王者”。  
他双手合十在操控台前默念了一会，把线路接好了。  
终于。Bele已经连白眼都懒得翻了。  
闸合上的瞬间，说不紧张的两个人心都提到了嗓子眼。紧接着，不远处的一间屋子亮起了微弱的灯光。Bele还没来得及露出胜利的笑容，巨大的爆炸声传来，屋子瞬间被火光笼罩。两人对视一眼，飞速地向屋子奔去。  
火不大，但是因为屋内东西过多，烟熏得两个人都跟在煤堆里打过滚一样。  
Lokai皱着眉头狂拍自己的衣物，抱怨那是他好不容易才逮到的动物做的。  
Bele没有理他，环视四周的时候发现刚才的爆炸似乎连通到了一个另外的地下空间。他用胳膊肘捅了Lokai一下，率先走了进去。  
下面的一切都让他们惊叹，一个完全没被灾难影响到的空间，一个巨大的实验室。众多先进的设备似乎都在为一个设备服务。Bele手抚摸着那些管道，最终来到主设备面前。Lokai看了看面板，最后按下其中一个按钮。Bele很意外，扭头看他。Lokai目视前方，假装没有感受到视线。  
一个泡在营养液中的小小躯体出现在他们面前。两人目瞪口呆。那明显是活着的，跟他们一样的，生命。面板上开始显示他的各项生命数值，非常健康。只不过，他的脸是纯白色的。两人扒在营养罐上从头到脚，一遍又一遍地仔细端详着这个小生命。然后在看向彼此视线中交换着喜悦，惊叹，疑惑，不解，以及，希望。  
半晌，Lokai挠挠头发，跟Bele说这个装置似乎可以跟中间的那个小东西直接沟通。  
然后他按下了一个按钮。  
小生命缓缓地苏醒，睁大了眼睛，对初见的两人感到好奇。  
Bele激动地说不出话来，杵了一下Lokai。  
Lokai往前走了一步，几乎要贴上玻璃。  
“小东西你好，虽然还不知道你叫什么，不过从今天起，我就是你的爸爸了。”随后Lokai扯过Bele。  
“而这家伙，是个混蛋。”  
结果Lokai的左眼眶也挨了一拳  
罐里的小东西明显很开心，咯咯地笑了起来。


End file.
